A policy and charging rules function (PCRF) node may be utilized by multimedia networks to determine policy rules in real-time. Utilization of a PCRF may aid a network operator in making real-time, subscriber specific, policy decisions that may be utilized to provide varying levels of quality of service (QoS). As a central policy decision point for a network, a PCRF node may benefit from information provided by other nodes.
Deep packet inspection (DPI) is the use of a packet's non-header information by a network entity that is not an endpoint for that packet. DPI is employed by network operators for a wide variety of uses, e.g., anti-virus, spam filtering, intrusion detection, and gathering statistical information. A DPI node is a network node having DPI capability.
Based on operator policy, a PCRF node may need to be informed by a DPI node when a particular traffic for a user is encountered. Once informed by the DPI node that the specified traffic for the user has been encountered, the PCRF node may take appropriate action.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods, systems, and computer readable media for service detection over an Rx interface.